Safe in His Arms
by obsessive360
Summary: It's the only place Alice has ever felt safe, in Jasper's arms. A/N: Bad summary, I know, but it is better. All Human!


8 years old.

Alice Brandon was, for lack of a better word, short for her age. She was tiny over all. She was a dwarf compared to her best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie had long, blonde curly hair. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled more than the sequins on her red two piece swimsuit that she had on.

Alice had on her pink _Kate Mack Delicate Blossoms_ swimsuit, sitting one the edge of the pool. She had a secret, a big one for an eight year old. Alice couldn't swim. She didn't want anyone to find out, because they'd make fun of her.

"Ali, why aren't you coming in?", Rosalie asked from the middle of the pool.

"I don't feel too good, Rose. I'm gonna head back up to our room. Maybe I'll feel better after a nap.", Alice said, standing up and picking up the room key.

"Alice, if you take the key, I won't have a way to get back in the room when I get out.", Rosalie said.

"Fine, I'll be right here, waiting on you.", Alice said, sitting back down.

Later that night, around nine thirty, Alice got out of her bed, pulled on her swimsuit, grabbed a room key and a towel, and left her room. She got in the elevator and went straight towards the pool.

She got in the pool room ,and set her towel and key down on a chair. Slipping off her silver gladiator sandals, Alice lowered herself into the pool. The only person in the area was a boy with honey blonde curl. He was sitting in the near by hot tub.

Alice floated around the three foot area, where she could stand if need be, for a few minutes. She was at the edge of the three foot area when she slipped. She fell right to the bottom of the pool, kicking and splashing the whole time. She felt her head hit the bottom of the pool and everything went black.

Hearing the noise from behind him, the blonde in the hot tub turned around and saw Alice. This boy was a year older than Alice. He jumped into the pool and swam to the bottom of the pool. He pulled Alice out and set her on a chair.

"Alice, breathe, please breathe.", he pleaded.

Alice opened her eyes. She coughed hard, spitting out water.

"J-J-Jasper, w-w-what happened?", she asked the boy.

"You were drowning, Alice. I'm not the kind of person who'd let their twin sister's best friend die. You were only in the four foot area, can't you swim?", he replied, holding Alice in his arms as she shivered.

"No, I can't. I didn't want to swim with Rosalie this afternoon, because she'd laugh if she knew. I'm eight years old and I can't swim.", Alice said sadly.

"She'd never laugh at you. I'm not laughing at you, and I know.", Jasper said, placing his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Can you promise me you won't tell Rose?", Alice asked.

"Yes, and I promise that as long as I'm around, I'll never let you drowned.", Jasper said, hugging the small girl.

"We better get back. Rosalie will be up by now, considering I'm not right next to her now. She was practically choking me before I left.", Alice said, giggling.

"Emmett's gonna start something when he finds out where I've been. I told him I had a headache, which was true, and that I'd be right back. It's been almost an hour.", Jasper said.

Back in the hotel room that the kids shared, Alice and Jasper were trying to wake up Emmett and Rosalie. Finally, Emmett woke and they questioned him.

"Rose woke up and got scared because the two of you were gone. I let her come over here so she'd be able to go back to sleep. She said it was like a bad horror movie so she was scared beyond belief.", he answered, rolling back over and falling asleep.

"Can I sleep here?", Jasper asked Alice, pointing at where Rosalie had been sleeping before Alice left.

"Sure, Jasper. You saved my life, so now you're one of my best friends. Thank you again.", Alice said, falling asleep quickly.

Jasper got into the bed and whispered five words in response, "Your welcome, good night, Alice."

Nine years later…

Seventeen year old Alice Cullen was at her computer desk in her room, chatting with her best friend's brother on Facebook. It had been almost a year after Jasper had found out her secret, that Alice's mother and father had been killed in a car accident. Cynthia, Alice's little sister, had been adopted soon after. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Emmett's adopted parents, had taken her in. She had changed her last name and now had two brothers. Edward had joined the family a few months after Alice had.

The pop sounded, signaling that Jasper had replied to Alice's message.

"Ali, it was just a dream. I'll never let you drowned. I made a promise.", he had typed.

"I know, but it scares me.", she typed back.

"Ali, I've got to go. It's..", Jasper typed

"Maria?", Alice responded.

"Yeah, she's mad because I canceled on our date to the movies.", Jasper typed quickly.

"Why?", Alice asked.

"Rosalie has a date, and I have to meet this guy.", he answered.

"You already know him silly. Emmett asked her out last week.", Alice typed back.

"I didn't really want to go to the movie though. I agreed to see _Letters to Juliet _with you, Rose, Em, Edward, and Bella.", Jasper answered.

The chat ended after that. Alice made her way down to the dinner table in silence. She hated Maria. She was so pretty and tall. That's why Jasper was dating her.

Alice sat down and said grace with her family. Edward passed her a note.

_"Alice, don't worry about it, because she's only temporary." _, the note said.

Alice let out a small sigh. Edward always knew what to tell her. She hoped it would end quickly with Maria.

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!", cried an excited Rosalie Hale.

"What is it, Rose?", Alice asked her best friend, well one of them.

"Emmett asked me to prom! When are we going shopping?", she let out in excitement.

"I'll come, but no one's going to ask me. I'll stay home with my mom and dad.", Alice said, sighing again.

"Ali, think positive. You could go with Eric, if you want to go.", Rosalie said, smiling at Alice.

"Wait, is that Maria?", Alice said, looking over towards the back of the gym.

"It is, and that's not Jasper. It's that bastered Finley. How dare she cheat on my brother!", Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes.

As if on cue, Jasper walked over to her and she tried to pretend that Finley was the one who started it. We walked closer and heard what he was saying.

"I was going to talk to my sister, and I happened to hear Alice and Rosalie saying your name. I look over here and see you with your tongue down his throat. I'm just sorry that she had to see me yelling.", Jasper said.

"Who's 'she' in your last sentence?", Maria asked.

"I meant they. I don't think that Rose and Alice have ever seen me yell. In fact, I've never yelled in anger before now. The last time I yelled at all was in panic. I was thinking that my sister's best friend was about to die. Alice and Rose, I know you're right there, so I'm sorry I yelled. Maria, it's over.", Jasper's baby blue eyes darkened as he spoke.

He turned around and saw Alice smiling at him.

"Was that after the crash. I was out for about a whole day, so I'm not sure what you mean.", she said, her wicked grin on her face.

"Yes, you also happen to be my best friend too.", he said, hugging her tightly.

"Come on, you two, or we're leaving you here.", Rosalie said.

APOV

We walked to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. Jasper and I got in the back of the Jeep and Emmett, who was in the driver's seat already, turned on the radio. It was on an 80's and 90's station, so we only knew about every other song anyway. This time the song was _Beth _by Kiss.

When the song had reached the end, I noticed that Jasper had been singing the whole time.

_ "Wow, I didn't know he could sing _that_ well." _, I thought as the song went off.

The next song came on. It was _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey. Jasper started singing, and on the second line, I joined him.

In the end, the two of us had sang the whole song, with Rosalie and Emmett listening the whole way home.

We got out of the Jeep, and went inside to do our home work, just like most afternoons. Bella and Edward were already there, waiting on us, naturally.

"Sorry, but we had choir practice in the back seat on the way home.", Emmett said, pointing at Jasper and me.

"Hey, it's a catchy tune." Alice said.

"I didn't know you could sing Ali.", Bella said.

"I don't normally sing, but Jasper was singing first.", I said, smirking at Jasper.

After home work, our group decided to a popular teen club in Port Angeles.

"Rosalie, Bella, come on, you can borrow something of mine.", I said, dragging my friends towards my closet.

In the end, Bella stepped out of the walk in closet in black skinny jeans, a green tank top, and flat equestrian style black boots. Rosalie walked out in a red knee length dress, black leggings, and red heels with a black buckle. I came out in a denim mini skirt, a blue tank top, and black cowgirl boots with a stiletto heel.

Edward and Emmett had both lent clothes to Jasper, since Emmett was a bit bigger than Jasper and Edward was a bit smaller.

No One's POV

Once at the club, Alice and Jasper danced together because neither one of them had anyone else to dance with. The music turned slow and Jasper pulled her closer to him.

"Don't be afraid, Ali. I'm not going to hurt you.", Jasper said, as she hesitated a second before coming any closer.

Over Jasper's shoulder, Alice saw Maria watching them. When the song ended, Alice told Jasper that she'd be right back, and made a bee-line for Maria.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Maria. He doesn't want to see you.", Alice spat.

"Chill, Cullen. I came here to see you. Can we step outside for a minute?", Maria asked.

"Make it quick.", Alice hissed.

Outside, Lauren, Jessica, Nettie, and Lucy, Maria's friends, grabbed the pixie.

"Trying to steal Jasper away from Maria, eh Cullen.", Lauren said with a laugh.

"Through her in the pond over there after you tie her up.", Maria hissed at them.

Alice looked even more terrified. She still couldn't swim in water that was over four feet deep. The pond was five feet deep. Alice knew because Emmett pushed her in once on accident and Jasper got her out. Where was he when she needed him?

Alice felt herself be thrown into the pond, but when she reached the bottom, she heard a voice.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. No, Alice. Why did you do that you little bitch? She can't swim!", everything around Alice went black.

It was Jasper! He dove into the pond and pulled her out.

"Ali, I'm here, wake up." , whispered over and over again to the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Please, Ali, please. Wake up, Ali.", Jasper pleaded again.

Alice started coughing and spewing out water. She turned her head up and looked into Jasper's baby blue eyes.

"Jazz, you saved me again. Thank you, again.", she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry, Ali. I need to tell you something important. Ali, I love you, I always have. It's always been you. Maria realized that, which is why she tried to kill you. Alice, don't come close to death again.", Jasper said, holding her in his arms.

"Jazz, could you repeat part of what you just told me, please.", Alice said with a smile.

"I love you, Ali.", he said again, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, too, Jazz.", Alice responded when they broke the kiss.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?", Jasper asked, looking right into her Caribbean blue eyes.

"Yes, Jasper, I will.", Alice said, placing her arms around his neck.

Rosalie had come out side at this point and saw her brother and best friend walking back towards the club. She smiled to herself before running over to them.

"Now are we going to go shopping, Ali?", Rosalie asked with a smile.

Jasper caught on and turned to his new girlfriend.

"Alice, would you like to go to prom with me?", he asked.

"No, Jazz, I'd love to!" , Alice answered, hugging him even tighter.

"I'll take it as a yes then.", Rose laughed.

When Edward saw the three of them come back in, he came over and the first thing he asked was, "Why are the two of you sopping wet?"

"Maria had Alice thrown into a pond and I saved her.", Jasper said, kissing the top of Alice's head.

"It was the third time, too.", Alice said, looking up at him.

"It's late, we should get back home.", Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand.

The teens walked out to the club and over towards the Ford Escape that Emmett owned but never really drove. Jasper sat behind Emmett, who was driving, and Edward was on the other side, behind Rosalie who always sat next to Emmett. . Bella and Alice were between the boys, not that they minded.

Once they reached the Cullen house, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella called their houses to see if they could spend the night with the Cullens. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were in the kitchen with Esme, their adopted mother, trying to convince her that it would be O.K.

"Mom, it's just Jazz, Rose, and Bella. They practically live here already.", Alice said.

"O.K, if Elizabeth and Charlie say they can stay, then I'm fine with it.", Esme said.

Jasper and Rosalie came in and said that their mom, Elizabeth, said it was O.K. for the two of them to stay the night. Bella came back in and said the same about her father, Charlie. Well, almost. He had a date that night with the widow of an old friend of his, Sue Clearwater.

"O.K., well you kids know the rules, and since it's Thursday night, ten o' clock means lights out and mouths shut.", Esme said, "And Carlisle get home around nine tonight, so the rules apply harder then."

Once she was in bed, Alice heard the rain start to fall. She wasn't to fond of the rain, but the thunder that started booming made her secret fear even worse. Jasper was the only one who knew, because it had been storming that night when they were on a vacation to the Mall of America.

Just then, Alice heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and opened it to reveal Jasper. He stepped in her room quickly, closing the door behind him.

"I heard the thunder, Ali. I remembered that night in Bloomington and came as quickly as I could.", Jasper said, pulling Alice close.

"Jazz, we need to get to sleep. Please stay with me.", Alice said, looking up into his eyes, which were still a pale baby blue.

They got into Alice's queen size bed and tried to go to sleep. Alice was having a terrible nightmare and sat straight up in bed. She was breathing heavily and had wide eyes. Jasper sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Ali, I'm right here, don't worry, it was a nightmare.", he whispered.

Alice went back to sleep, still wrapped in Jasper's arms.

It was six thirty Friday Morning, and Esme was preparing breakfast for six hungry teenagers. She was still trying to figure out how she adopted three children, but there was always six of them around. Esme felt someone put their hands on her waist and turn to see a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Good morning, Carlisle.", she told her husband, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning to you too. I take it the kids aren't up yet.", he replied.

"Yes, which is rather strange, considering it was storming last night. Alice would normally be right here with me, telling me all about her nightmare.", Esme said, looking towards the stair case.

"I'll watch the eggs, go check on her and wake the others up.", Carlisle said, dropping his hands from his wife's waist.

Esme walked up stairs and went to Emmett's room. She opened the door and saw Emmett with his arms wrapped around a sound asleep Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Emmett, it's time to get up.", Esme said, lightly shaking her son and his girlfriend lightly.

They woke and blushed. Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Storms scare me, because I remember what happened back when I was nine. Alice went missing and it was storming. Emmett was in the other bed alone because Jasper had been with Alice. He protects me from my nightmares.", Rosalie said, as Emmett held her close.

Esme smiled and walked out of the room. Edward was coming out of his room and Bella was coming out of hers, but Esme knew they'd been together last night as well.

Chuckling to her self, Esme opened Alice's door. She heard crying and a male voice.

"Ali, shh, I'm right here. It was only a nightmare. I've never let you get hurt before, why would I let that happen now? I love you, Alice, more than anything else in this world. I'll always be here for you.", it was Jasper.

"Jazz, I just don't see why you love me any way. I'm the polar opposite of Maria.", Alice said.

Esme listened closer. What was going on?

"That's a good thing, Ali. Maria was, well, pretty. Alice, you're not just pretty, you're beautiful, smart, funny, and you know me better than anyone, even Rose. That says something since she's my twin sister.", Jasper replied.

"You really think I'm beautiful?", Alice asked.

"Yes, I always have. I promise you that I'll never let anyone hurt you, Ali.", Jasper said, holding Alice close and kissing the top of her head.

"Is there something that I should be aware of?", Esme asked, stepping into view.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?", Alice replied.

"Long enough to realize that my little girl has a boyfriend. Breakfast is almost ready, so you need to get down stairs.", Esme said, smiling at Alice and Jasper.

Esme reached the kitchen and saw Carlisle plating breakfast. He looked up and saw Esme motioning for him to come to her. He walked over and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Why thank you. We need to talk in your office, now.", Esme said.

" What is it, dear.", Carlisle asked when they reached his home office on the third floor.

"They're all grown up. It's almost the end of senior year. Alice has a boyfriend now. They've grown up so fast.", Esme said, halfway to tears.

"Darling, I had a serious talk with Emmett the other day. I don't think Rosalie will be leaving this family any time soon. Bella and Edward aren't going anywhere. And what do you mean Alice has a boyfriend?", Carlisle let out, looking into Esme's deep brown eyes.

"I have to talk to Rosalie about this, but it is Jasper. He's a good kid, so don't worry.", Esme said, placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Hey, um, Dr. Cullen, Bella tripped o the stairs. She's bleeding and Edward's panicking.", Rosalie said, poking her head in the room.

Carlisle ran down the stairs with Esme on his heels. They reached the living room, which Bella was standing, un-harmed.

"Happy Anniversary!", everyone cheered.

Carlisle and Esme were speechless as they were hugged and kissed. The kids left for school after that, with smiles on their faces.

On the way to school, it started to storm. Alice was scarred again. Jasper reached over and unbuckled her seat belt. He slid her into the middle seat and put his arms around her.

"It won't hurt you, Alice. I'm right here, so don't worry.", Jasper whispered.

Alice looked up at him.

"Why don't you call me Ali in front of Emmett, Edward, or Bella?", she asked.

"I don't know. I can if you want me too, _Ali_." Jasper said, kissing the top of her head.

Alice giggled and laid her head on Jasper's chest. Once they reached school, Jasper and Alice started to realize that no one apart from their small group, Carlisle, and Esme knew that they were going out.

"Jasper, if Maria comes up to you and acts like nothing's changed, just have Alice right there so you don't kill her. I'm not sure I want my brother in jail for murder.", Rosalie said when they told the others about this.

"Something wicked this way comes.", Bella said, nodding to the area behind Jasper.

"Jasper, sweetie, we're going to be late for class.", said a rather irritating voice from behind them.

Alice's eyes narrowed when she saw Maria.

"Looks like somebody went fishing for the dwarf anyway. Such a shame, right Jasper?", Maria said, glaring at Alice.

Jasper went to say something, but Rosalie stopped him.

"Ricevi hai perso cagna!", she spat in fluent Italian.

"What did she just tell me?", Maria asked.

"I said 'Get lost you bitch!' , so do it.", Rosalie hissed.

"Make me, if your so powerful. That's what I thought.", Maria said, as Rosalie stayed silent once more.

Maria reached out to grab Jasper's hand, but he pulled away.

"I told you this, Maria. We're over for good. It's the same thing I told you yesterday when I found you with Finley's tongue down your throat.. Leave me alone.", He told her, placing his arm around Alice.

At this point, everyone in the school was watching them. Eric Yorkie looked as if Christmas had come early. Maria was the only girl in school without a date to prom now. Alice started giggling when she realized it.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then we're over.", Maria said, turning on her heel and walking towards her car.

"I had to break up with her twice. She's an idiot.", Jasper said to no one in particular.

"That's what I tried to tell you when you started going out with her. Now look who's right.", Alice said through a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right and I was wrong.", Jasper said.

"More like we were right. I've been saying the same thing as Alice the whole time.", Rosalie laughed.

"Come on, we have American History first. We'll be late if we don't leave now.", Bella said to her friends who were still standing around by the Volvo and Jeep.

The group walked off, each couple paired off. This was sure to be the latest gossip around town by the end of the day.

A/N: How was it? I don't normally write this much, but I couldn't stop when I started writing. R&R. :D P.S. I had this one done a while ago, but I just got the stuff off my old laptop, so now I can upload this! Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
